This is a new competing application for MBRS SCORE funding to support biomedical research activity at Morehouse College. The overall goal of the MBRS SCORE program at Morehouse is consistent with a goal of the College, to increase the capacity of the faculty to do research in order to enhance student education. The long-term goals of the SCORE program will be to significantly increase the number of faculty and students engaged in biomedical research at the College. The College has traditionally emphasized excellence in scholarship among its faculty and students and is committed to supporting and encouraging faculty and student participation in scholarly activity. Funding from the MBRS SCORE program will significantly increase biomedical research capacity at the College by providing the necessary support for four junior faculty members to establish a competitive research program at the College. Three of the four young investigators recently joined the faculty from the NIH-supported Fellowship in Research and Science Teaching (FIRST) program at Emory University. The measurable objectives of the MBRS program will be to increase over the funding period: (1) the number of presentations at professional society meetings;(2) the number of peer-reviewed publications;and (3) the number of investigator-initiated research grants from the participating departments and within the Division of Science and Mathematics. Collaborations between the faculty in this program with investigators at research-intensive institutions will provide advice on the scientific focus. Progress of the individual projects will be monitored by the program director and managed in consultation with an advisory committee. The program director will be responsible for communicating progress of each project to the Dean of the Division of Science and Mathematics. The overall program will be evaluated by an external evaluator.